


sanguine delights

by DeathPunkin



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Play, M/M, Vampiers, Vampire bites having an aphrodisiac effect, gay vampire, self indulgent vampire fic, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 15:43:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17707055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathPunkin/pseuds/DeathPunkin
Summary: Hajime Hinata feels unusual. What could it be?





	sanguine delights

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here’s a self indulgent vampire fic written for tumblr user luckgravity. Their blog can be found here: https://luckgravity.tumblr.com/
> 
> Enjoy!

It starts after the first trial. Hinata slowly regains some of his memories, but not much can be gleaned from what he does remember. Which is fine, he wasn’t really expecting too much from the initial boost. However, he was noticing some other side effects. Food had slowly begun to taste worse and worse. Not to mention his headaches and nausea. He even seemed to sunburn faster. All of which could easily be explained away, but his throat started getting dryer and dryer no matter how much he drank.

Then came the pain. His body went deeper and deeper into cramps. Even Tsumiki, the ultimate nurse couldn’t figure out the cause. Hinata asked her to keep it a secret since he didn’t really want the others to know. Which is why it was extremely odd to run into Komaeda right after talking to Tsumiki.

“Is everything alright Hinata-Kun?” He asked the other. His face was the picture of innocence, but after two trials of his bs Hinata just couldn’t trust him.

“No, everything’s fine,” he responded automatically. But the words didn’t quite have the intended force he wanted them to. Something actually smelled pretty delicious. Something coming from Komaeda’s direction.

He wanted to ask what it was but noticed that Komaeda had some glass shards sticking out of his skin. “Should you really be worried about that when you’re hand’s bleeding?” Hinata asked him instead.

The other held his hand up and laughed. “Well you got me,” he laughed. “I’m more than used to things like this and was just worried about someone like yourself being injured,” He responded way too lightly.

He said something else but Hinata zoned out for a moment from the purely delicious smell coming from his classmate. And his throat feels so dry. “Hinata-kun?” Komaeda asked questioningly. The spell was broken, and Hinata could think again. He quickly excused himself and left as quickly as he could.

He rushed back to his cottage and slammed the door, panting. His body shook from the sudden realization. He had just been staring at Komaeda’s blood and all he could think about was the smell and how much he wanted to drink that. 

What was he, some kind of vampire? A weird fetishist? He bites into his hand to muffle a scream only to scream louder than he intended. His hand hurt from the force of his bite and he pulled it away in shock. Blood trailed slowly from his palm.

What the fuck kind of motive was this? “Monokuma! Get your fuzzy ass in here!” Hinata yelled in pure frustration.

The bear popped up shortly after. “Huhu you called for me?” Monokuma greeted cheerfully.

“Explain this,” he growled, pointing to his fangs.

“Explain what?” The bear tilted his head cutely as though confused.

“Is this some kind of Halloween fueled motive?” He demanded again. Still angry and a little less sure. Normally Monokuma just admitted to whatever was going on and left them to it. So why deny it now?

“Oh, you did that to yourself,” The bear responded with a simple shrug. “This has nothing to do with a motive,” he added as though it was obvious.

“When I got here this wasn’t a problem, so why now? Did someone else turn me?” He said, a little taken aback.

“Because you’re starting to remember things silly!” The bear responded. Hinata was shocked for a minute. So did that mean- “whoops, looks like I’ve said too much! Time for me to go,” The bear said cheerfully. He waved before disappearing completely once more.

Hinata stood there in shock. What on earth was he supposed to do now?

…

It was the middle of the night when he got his answer. It was a pair of green eyes staring at him in the moonlight and the glint of a silver blade. The figure was dark at first, but the chaotic energy and heavenly smell were more than enough to give him away.

He stepped forward with a smile just a little too bright. “Hinata-Kun!” He greeted cheerfully. “Monokuma told me earlier that there was a way I could help you,” he said excitedly. “But he also mentioned that you might be shy about it so I should wait until I could speak to you alone in your cottage,” he added.

Hinata’s breath hitched at that smell, but he held on to his control. “What exactly did he say?” He ground out. Just a little more he could hold his control. He could keep his composure for just a little bit more.

“That this was the fastest way to help you,” Komaeda responded. Before Hinata could process exactly what was going on, there was the distinct sound of a knife being opened and slid into skin.

The smell was instant and intoxicating. Before he knew it, Hajime had crossed the room and had fully invaded Komaeda’s personal space. Delicately, he lifted that wrist and inhaled deeply.

It smelled like sunshine just after a heavy rain, it smelled like home, like sensual desires and a thousand different emotions, but all of that paled in comparison to the overwhelmingly delicious scent of the blood. Without any further hesitance, he drank. First, slowly licking where it had trailed from the cut and then all the way up to the line itself. There he nipped and licked at the wound until it just wasn’t enough anymore. He trailed a line of of kisses and licks all the way up to the tender juncture of Komaeda’s throat.

That’s when he noticed how the other boy was reacting. He was shivering, lip bitten with suppressed sounds. He could smell the fear and arousal wafting off the other like a heady love potion. Hajime moves just a step closer and the other boy moaned as the leg made contact with his rock hard cock. His shivers increased more as Hajime noticed the thin line of drool trailing from the other’s mouth. “A-are you sure?” He gasped out. Hajime could almost hear the degradation that the other wanted to tack onto that. ‘Are you sure you want to go this far with trash like me’ and he he hated it.

“Of course I’m sure,” he growled out before he slowly began to lick Komaeda’s pale neck. “Now submit to me,” a deeper part of him rumbled the order through his lips. At the command, Komaeda went limp in his surprisingly strong arms and allowed himself to be pushed back into the room’s couch. 

With the other positioned just how he wanted him, Hajime sunk his fangs deep into the other’s neck. With that, he felt so much more. He could feel all the love and admiration the other was directing towards him, even as he drank deeper and deeper. Another feeling filled him too, one of lust like he’d just drank an entire gallon of aphrodisiacs.

As he fed, he fumbled with their jeans before pushing their weeping members together. Oh yes, this was true bliss even if it was a little dry. With that thought, he managed to pull himself away just enough to spit into his hand as Nagito whimpered his disapproval. The added slick made things even better when he went back to drinking Nagito, oh his darling Nagito’s sweet blood.

Almost languidly he stroked them at first. It was sheer and utter agony as each nerve screamed out in protest as he slowly sped up and even started fucking into the hand around them both. He could feel the other’s internal protest at not being able to help, so Hajime added the other’s hand to his own to stroke in time with his own hand.

Faster and faster until they cried out as one. Essences mingled on Nagito’s stomach as Hajime’s fangs broke free as he slowly moved up to kiss Nagito’s now slightly pale lips. He returned the attention reverently even as he finished milking them dry.

Hajime couldn’t help but collapse bonelessly onto that chest as he pulled the other into a warm embrace. “Let’s do that again,” he whispered breathlessly into Nagito’s ear. 

He didn’t even need to hear the other’s muffed response to know that he agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> omake:
> 
> Tsumiki: where did all your blood go!?
> 
> Komaeda: don’t worry about it
> 
> Tsumiki: I am worried about it
> 
> Komaeda: then just help me make more


End file.
